Sea What I Found
Early in the morning, Hippy wakes up to his parrot alarm clock and goes to the closet to change peg legs. There's a knock at the door and he opens it to see Wooly, eager to go fishing with him. At the pier, while Wooly and Hippy are fishing, Mom and Baby decide to go see the ocean view through binoculars. Mom sees some dolphins, so she holds up Baby to the binoculars to see them. Suddenly, Mom sees Pierce strutting in his speedo with a boom box. Distracted, disturbed, and disgusted by this sight, she points the binoculars up straight towards the sun, which burns Baby's eyes right through with its magnified rays. Mom, noticing Baby's death, runs from the scene. As they leave, Liftelle and Shiftette appear with a crowbar. Liftelle tries to break the money box loose, while Shiftette sees Wooly reeling in a message in a bottle. Wooly opens it to find a treasure map, with a treasure chest located next to a large X. Shiftette tells Liftelle to look through the binoculars with him and they both see the map. Hippy and Wooly decide to go treasure hunting and Liftelle and Shiftette decide to follow them. As the twosome pack everything up on Hippy's ship, Wooly sees water moving outside a window. This makes him seasick and he throws up, but it turns out he was just looking at a washer Hippy is pushing outside the window. The two take off and pass by an unsubmerged yellow submarine, where Pierce sunbathes. Liftelle and Shiftette steal the submarine and submerge it, lowering Pierce in the water. He is impaled through the torso by the periscope when it shoots up out of the water. When Hippy and Wooly reach the spot of the treasure, Hippy goes down into the water with an old fashioned diving suit. He wears a large brass helmet over his head, where he receives oxygen via a hose leading up to the boat where Wooly turns a handle to pump air. Hippy monitors his air level by a gauge on his wrist and indicates he wants more air by tugging on the hose which rings a bell for Wooly. Hippy finds and picks up the treasure, but Liftelle and Shiftette quickly push him away and steal it. Hippy lets out a long, drawn out "Ahhhhhhhh!" as he falls slowly to the ground through the water, while Liftelle and Shiftette pass the time by playing chess while waiting, along with a crowd of fish watching them. When Hippy finally lands, Liftelle and Shiftette swim back to the submarine with the stolen chest and quickly ride away. Hippy, angered by this, grabs sea creatures and uses them to create a small underwater vessel to chase Liftelle and Shiftette's submarine. When he tries to move, however, the ship breaks apart. To add injury to insult, the sea creatures he used in the construction of his boat gang up and attack him. When the dust settles, Hippy realizes that he's almost out of oxygen. He anxiously pulls on the hose, ringing the bell and waking up Wooly who proceeds to turn the oxygen handle. Hippy continues pulling the hose, not getting any oxygen. Wooly suddenly realizes he's standing on the hose, causing a huge bulge of air to remain stationary. He lifts his foot, causing the large air bubble to inflate Hippy's body and detach the hose from the machine. The hose flails wildly and cuts Wooly and the ship to pieces. Wooly's remains float down past Hippy, who begins floating upwards. He screams as his body inflates further, until his muscles break through his skin due to decompression sickness and he acts like a water volleyball. Back in the submarine, Liftelle and Shiftette open the chest and fill their pockets with gold. The submarine begins floating over an underwater volcano, causing the pipes to burst and parts of the submarine to collapse. Liftelle gets pinned under a beam and Shiftette, more greedy than concerned, takes the bracelets from Liftelle's arms and puts them on her own. Liftelle can only look on as her heartless sister heads for the exit. The submarine becomes extremely hot, causing the bottom of Shiftette's feet to get stuck to the ground. She can't get through a doorway due to the weight of the gold she's carrying and his bulging pockets. The gold on her body and in her hat begins melting, slowly covering her in gold. The submarine explodes and Liftelle makes it out alive. She sees Shiftette's golden body float downward and her greed leads her to grab on. She can't lift the weight, however, and her hand gets stuck, dragging her down to the bottom of the ocean where she drowns. On the beach, Fuddles finds the treasure map in another bottle. She looks at the map and finds Liftelle and the golden Shiftette now near the X. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images